Forbidden Feelings
by vampirekisses1901
Summary: I'm Suze Simon. My mum remarried and moved me out to California, to be with Andy and his three sons. The problem is, his eldest is, well, hot. That's right. I fell for my step-brother. Stupid, stupid Suze... Suze is not a mediator.
1. I'm A Freak

**Jake's POV**

I noticed her even before I knew she was my soon-to-be sister. I mean step-sister. I first became aware of her at the wedding. I was hanging with Brad when I saw this gorgeous brunette strutting around like she owned the place. Not like in a Kelly Prescott way either. But in an I-don't-stand-any-nonsense-way. It was hot. And so was her dress, showing off those sexy legs. I didn't realise who she was. I thought she was a friend-of-a-friend or someone random.

But when my dad called her over to meet us? My God I nearly had a heart attack. I had just been admiring my new step-sister's legs. Not good. I shouldn't have these feelings if I'm basically going to be RELATED to her.

**Suze's POV**

"Suze!!"

Ergh go away.

"Suze!"

Just fuck off I'm sleeping ok? Stop interrupting my dream!

"SUZE YOU LAZY ARSE GET OUT OF BE-"

"BRADLEY DON'T YOU USE THAT LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE UNDERSTAND?" I heard Andy yelling at Dopey. I chuckled to myself, and moved to find a comfy spot in bed. I just started to drift off to sleep again when my bedroom door banged open, and a few seconds later my duvet covers were torn from me.

"ARGH!" Opening my eyes I saw it was my step-brother Sleepy. Kind of ironic that he was the one waking me up. It's usually the other way round.

Anyway, he looked weird as I glared at him. I think he was _blushing._ Seriously. It was only then that I realised I was wearing quite a provocative negligee. Oops.

"Um..Suze, listen you need to get up right um…now." He trailed off, and kept staring at me. It was kind of weird that my heart started to beat much faster than normal.

Well okay no it wasn't. I was sick okay? Sick, sick, sick, _sick. _I care about my step-brother. I mean _care_ about him. In a non-step-brother fashion. In an I-am-so-in-love-with-you fashion. Yes I already said I was sick. I've even got to the stage of sitting on the porch roof waiting for him to come back from his evening run. Seriously. It happens every night, right about 5pm. I hear the _thump, thump, thump_ noise that comes from Jake's footsteps, and I'm out on my porch roof immediately, peering down as he emerges into view. I get hot every time I see this image. He's running, his pace is quick and steady, in shorts, shirt off and his back is tan, gleaming with sweat. Kelly Prescott was the kind of person to spy like this. Not me. This is what Jake makes me do. My _step-brother._ Pathetic right?

And now here he is, staring at me in my nightwear. That's another thing that he's changed about me. I mean, I used to wear just boxers and a halter neck. But now I've taken to actually wearing negligees, in the hope that he might notice my not-so-ugly body. I mean, I'm not stunning or anything, but I'm no dog.

**Jake's POV**

Shit she was stunning. I felt myself going hard just staring at her mindlessly after I'd pulled her duvet off her. He breasts her spilling out, filling out her top wonderfully and I resisted the urge to touch her.

I am such a bad step-brother. I really am. Heck, I'm supposed to be her big brother, the one she can rely on to be protective over her. I'm the one to beat up other guys who have fantasises like this about my little sister. But no. I'm the one who's having the fantasy. I should die and burn in hell.

But she does look so incredibly sexy…

**Okay, that was just a taster! Let me know what you guys think **

**Fluff and sexiness to come I promise ;) **


	2. Paul plus Suze equals Jealous Jake

**Okaay, just to make it clear, Suze is not a mediator, and Jesse does not exist. I would never usually write that he doesn't exist, coz I'm very for Jesse/Suze, but I wanted to write something different and there are a limited number of Jake/Suze stories, so I thought I'd try something new for a change. **

**Also, Paul DOES exist, but he's just a spoilt rich brat who also isn't a mediator, but is still definitely into Suze **

**Hope you enjoy and reviews would be more than welcome!**

**Disclaimers: All the characters you recognise are Meg Cabot's. All the characters you don't are mine. Storyline is also mine.**

* * *

**Jake's POV**

_Carmel Beach was so quiet and peaceful at night. The stars were glistening and glinting, reflected by the sea. The waves lapped at the shore in a harmonic resonance and I felt serene as I just sat, and watched them._

_Suddenly a figure emerged out of the water, and I could tell instantly that they were female. I could also tell that whoever she was, she was beautiful. The thin, now see-through dress that she was wearing was plastered to her skin, leaving no room for imagination as to what was beneath it._

_What _was_ beneath it was breathtaking. I could see her delicious curves of her body, proportioned exactly right, and her nipples hardened by the cold temperature of the water and the breeze that had suddenly picked up on the beach._

_She walked straight towards me, her eyes never straying from mine. I felt myself going hot and hard. I wanted her. I wanted to take off her dress, to kiss her, to make love to her. _

_She reached me, and as I pulled her down to where I was sitting, I felt her hand undoing my trousers and releasing my hardened length._

"_Oh Suze…"_

Wait. WHAT?! My eyes flew open and I found myself at the back of the lecture hall. I must have dozed off. And I dreamt about my step-sister. Basically naked. Basically having sex with her. Damn! Why did I have to wake up THEN?

Wait…that was the completely wrong reason. I shouldn't even have HAD that dream, let alone me wanting to continue it! Why do I think about Suze in that way? I'm such a freak! Yeh, girls like me, but I never like them that much, and the only person who I DO like a lot is my step-sister. I am so screwed up.

_Damn I wish she would screw me._

AH! See? See what I mean? I am the lowest of the low. I should DIE and I am definitely going to hell when I do. Well...one things for definite anyway. I really need a cold shower.

**Suze's POV**

"Seriously Suze, he's hot! He keeps staring at you and it's so obvious!" CeeCee prattled on at me, as we sat outside eating corn dogs-the infamous Carmel Mission lunch. I looked over to where she was gesturing, and it turned out she was right. Again. Paul certainly was staring at me, ignoring his little fan club of girlies who looked quite put out at this, but still vying for his attention. As I caught his gaze, he winked at me and licked his lips suggestively. I raised my eyebrow and turned away, not wanting him to see the blush that I knew was spreading across my face.

"See?" CeeCee pressed. "He's warm for your form!" Okaay, now who uses that phrase in real life. Seriously? It's so...lame. And I told her so.

"Look Simon, just stop changing the subject. He likes you, and I think you like him. Just go out with him, it doesn't have to be a big date, but come on girl! He's already the most popular guy in school, he's only been here for three weeks and every girl wants him but he obviously wants YOU! And need I mention he looks like a GOD?".

Mm she was right about that. But the thing is, I knew someone who looked even better than Paul. Yeah you got it: my step-brother Jake.

Maybe CeeCee is right though. I mean, even though she doesn't know how I feel about Jake, she's right in the fact that I need a guy. I can't keep moping after my step-brother for fuck sake. It's not normal. And it's not like he feels the same way anyway. And even if he did, and we went out, how awkward would it be if he broke up?

Hang on Suze…he doesn't even feel that way about you, you twat.

"Hello? Earth to Suze?" CeeCee waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" She sighed.

"Look, just do what I say ok? Just get to know him and go OUT with him. Oh hey Adam!" She broke off to flutter her eyelashes at her long time best friend and crush, who sat down at our table flourishing a piece of paper excitedly.

"Hey, look at this!" Adam waved around the paper some more. "Party at Debbie's this Friday. And she's invited everyone, which means we'll be able to go-eh Cee? Not just tag along with Suze this time!"

CeeCee laughed. "Okay! You game Simon?"

"Yeah I guess. Why not?"

She clapped her hands with glee. "And Paul will probably be there! Why don't you see if he asks you to go with him? I bet he will!"

"Wait…what's this all about?" Adam mock glared at me. "Suze, I thought I was your man! Am I not macho enough?" I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Soon the bell rang announcing the end of lunch, and Cee, Adam and I walked to our lockers, them still teasing me about Paul. "Speaking of the devil…"Cee whispered in my ear as she poked me hard in the back. I turned around and Paul himself was walking up to us, and not very-surreptitiously Adam and Cee disappeared to give us some 'privacy'.

"Hey Suze," he said as he grinned his million dollar smile. I could almost feel girls around melting at the knees. "You going to Debbie's house party right?"

I nodded. "Yeah I guess so. Why?"

"Well I was thinking we could maybe go together? Get something to eat before and then turn up there afterwards?" Paul lent against the lockers casually and waited for my answer. He obviously wasn't too worried I'd say no. Behind me, heard someone squealing excitedly and I didn't need three guesses to know that CeeCee and Adam were hiding round the corner, listening to every word that Paul had just uttered. I could almost hear CeeCee sending psychic signals to me, _"Suze say yes! Say yes! He's hot! SAY YES YOU FREAK!"_

"Er…yeah ok". Paul grinned more widely at my answer as I heard CeeCee shouting "YES!" I just hope Paul didn't hear that too…how embarrassing.

Wait…what have I just gotten myself _into_? I'm now going out with Paul. Well, to the party but that's basically going out isn't it? I'm going out with Paul, the 'womanizer', as he's already being called. I'm going out with him when I am fully in love with another guy thank you very much.

_Er Suze? He's your step-brother._

Oh yeah. Damn. Well maybe this is just what I need. I mean, Paul seems nice. He's certainly hot, and he's funny. Maybe all I need is someone like him to get me over Sleepy-I mean Jake.

_Yeah Suze, and pigs really __can__ fly._

All through History CeeCee was quizzing me about Paul.

_Why did you say yes? _[She wrote]_ Was it because of what I said to you? I told you he liked you!_

**Yeah I guess it was because of what you said **I replied.

_So do you like him?_

**He's nice.**

_You know what I mean. Do you __like__, like him? _She waggled her eyebrows at me. I sighed.

**I don't know.**

_Well I think you do. SO where's he taking you for dinner?_

**I don't know. **For once in my life, I actually wanted to pay attention in History. Anything for Cee to stop going on about Paul!

_I bet it's somewhere fancy. His family seems to be made of money. You're so lucky._

I frowned at this. **Why? You don't fancy him.**

_SO? Loads of other girls do! And __you're__ going out with him! I wish Adam would ask me out :( _

I then remembered what Adam had said to me about CeeCee, and gratefully changed the subject. **In English, Adam asked me if you liked anyone!**

She gasped and wrote _you're kidding!! What did you say?? And tell me his exact answer!!_

We spent the whole walk to Trigonometry dissecting sentence structures, and most of the lesson on a minute description of Adam's facial expressions. I wouldn't have helped draw it out for as long as I did if I wasn't worried about the subject returning to Paul.

**Jake's POV**

Thank God college is over for the day. I can't spend every bloody lecture falling asleep and dreaming about my step-sister, half-naked can I? It's this stupid 'za _(A/N-short for pizza in his vocabulary lol) _run that I've gotten myself into. I mean, what's the point in staying up late, earning money to pay for college when at college you fall asleep and miss it because you've stayed up late to earn the money to go? It's a vicious circle, that's what it is.

"Oi mate!" Zac dragged me out of my thoughts. "You listening to me at you?" His raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah sorry. I'm just tired" I laughed. "What d'ya want?" We made our way out of the front steps and into the parking lot.

"I'm coming round yours remember? We're revising?" He mock punched me. "God man you really are out of it." It suddenly dawned on me.

"Oh yeah. I forgot" I laughed again, feeling stupid. "But first I need to pick up my brothers and sister-I mean step-sister- from school, that ok with you?"

Zac grinned broadly for some reason. "Yeah man! I can see how hot your sister is!" For a strange moment I debated in getting in my car alone and running my best friend over. What a bastard. She's mine.

"Yeah, er the thing is she's like, got a boyfriend. Big bloke. Protective." I lied. Zac face didn't drop his grin though.

"Oh well, I like a challenge!" I sighed angrily. One thing I would not stand would be if Suze went out with Zac. No way. "Come on. Let's just get outta here and get them from school".

**Suze's POV**

"Seeya tomorrow Suze!" Adam wacked me on my shoulder, his normal goodbye gesture.

"Bastard!" For the second time today, I stuck my tongue out at him, just as Paul turned the corner. I blushed. I may not fancy the guy that much, but come on. If a hot guy has asked you out, then sees you _sticking your tongue out like in Primary School_…it is just so not cool. Adam laughed, winked at me and pulled CeeCee away, who looked delighted at him putting his arm around her.

"Hey Suzie-Q" Paul drawled as he strode up to me. "How you doin'?"

"Fine." I frowned at him. "Don't call me that either. I hate being called Suzie."

He just laughed. "Yeah I know, Brad told me." How can the Jake turn out so hot, when Brad is just a dumb-ass jock who I want to kill every second of the day? "Hey now" Paul must have read my mind. "He's ok your brother."

"Step-brother" I corrected. Honestly, when was anyone going to get it right? They are my STEPS.

"Whatever" Paul put his arm around me. I am surprised to say, that it felt kinda nice. Extremely nice actually. "So Suze, what time shall I pick you up on Friday?"

**Jake's POV**

As Zac and I pulled into the Mission parking lot, I saw Suze at once. Zac followed the direction of my gaze, and let out a low, long whistle. "Whoa mate, is that your step-sister? Talking to that guy? He's her boyfriend?"

I sniggered. Of course not. She doesn't have a boy-WHAT THE FUCK! A jealous wave of rage and anger cursed through me. He was putting his arm around her. He was putting his arm around my girl.

"Mate? You ok?" Zac poked me. I ignored him, because at that moment, the guy lent down to Suze and kissed her. Okay, it was on the cheek but still! He was touching my property, my girl. This was war.

Paying no attention to Zac, I jumped out of my car, slammed the door and stalked over to Suze. "Excuse me mate," I said pointedly at the guy she was with. "I've come to get my sister so can you get your hands off her please."

Suze looked mutinous.

**Suze's POV**

"Jake! What the hell is your problem?" I glanced at Paul, who looked amused. Surprise, surprise. "This is Paul." I thought introducing him might make Jake less…weird. Well actually no I just didn't know what to say to Jake's strange behaviour. He'd never even met Paul before, so why was he glaring at him like he wanted to kill him?

"Look Suze, I'm supposed to take you home remember? And I don't want my sister hanging around with guys who look like they want to EAT her." He prodded Paul.

Paul looked extremely put out at this. "Look _mate. _I do not look like I want to _eat_ her. I was merely arranging what time I should pick her up Friday evening. God you play the protective brother a bit too much don't ya?"

Jake looked like he was about to hit him. I quickly caught hold of his hand. "Leave it ok?" Then turning to Paul, I said "Eight would be good. I'm sorry about this. I'll see you tomorrow."

He just grinned, and winked at me. "Try and keep your brother in order. Bye Suzie-Q!"

**Jake's POV**

She's holding my hand.She's holding _my_ hand. She's holding my _hand. _I know it was extremely lame, but fucking hell she has a nice hand. I was almost hyperventilating as I remembered in my dream earlier, she held more than my hand.

However, I was yanked out of my thoughts when I heard _Paul _call her 'Suzie-Q'. How dare he have a nickname for her! How dare he call her Suzie! She hates it. But wait, what if she likes it, when it's coming from him? I only told Zac she had a boyfriend to stop him from going after her, but now it seems as though she _does_ have one.

Bastard.


	3. SLUT!

**Hey my lovely readers! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update, but I have SO MUCH WORK. Seriously. It's unbelievable. But, I'm taking time out of my hectic schedule to write some more for you charming peoples!**

**So we left Suze dragging Jake away from Paul, so avoid any more confrontations and Jake's just about having a heart attack because Suze is holding his hand. What a loser :D**

**But a very cute loser! Now lets not waste anymore time and GET ON WITH IT!**

**(Just so you can be aware, there's a lot of swearing in this part!)**

**Suze's POV**

Jake dumped me in his car, slammed the door in my face and got in the drivers seat, his face livid.

"Jake, what the hell is your PROBLEM?" I started yelling at him, and Dopey covered his ears. "Oh go away" I shot at him, before returning my attention to Jake.

"I don't want my bloody sister hanging out with guys like that bastard!" He hit the steering wheel on the word 'bastard' to emphasise his point, whilst shouting just as loudly as I was.

"STEP-SISTER. And what's WRONG with Paul anyway? He's perfectly nice!" Actually, I didn't really know that, but what the heck, he probably was. Why was Jake going off on one about him? What had Paul ever done to him? Except ask out his step-sister to stop her from being dateless!

Wait a moment…

Oh my God! What if Jake was jealous? All of a sudden I was overcome with such joy and happiness I felt like I was going to drift off into the cloudless sky and start singing with the angels, if that could happen. Which I'm pretty sure it couldn't. But whatever. Seriously though? What if he was jealous? Did that mean he felt the same way about me as I do about him? Shit, what if he loved me! And he was trying to hide his feelings but he couldn't anymore! Yippee!

Okay I did not just say yippee.

"BECAUSE Suze, guys like that are only after one thing!" Jake interrupted my wacky thoughts. Oh he really does love me! He's worried about my innocence! Awww!

"SO? Has he tried anything with me? No. Has he even invited me back to his house? No. Was he trying to get on me back there? No he was NOT!" I glared at the back of Jake's head. Why can't he just admit to me that he likes me already? Then he won't have to worry about Paul destroying my 'innocence'! Even though I'm not really that innocent, hint hint…

Okay Suze. Rewind.

And shut up.

"OF COURSE HE WASN'T TRYING TO GET ON YOU BACK THERE, IT'S IN HIS CHARACTER TO BE SNEAKY!" Jake literally yelled three inches from my face, spraying me with spit. Eww.

"DUDE!" Dopey poked his head between mine and Jake's. "Keep your eyes on the fucking ROAD! And stop fucking yelling, I've got a headache and it's EMBARRASSING."

"Fuck off" Jake and I both snapped at him. "Ok," Jake took a deep breath. "Look Suze, just be bloody careful and I don't want you to go out with him, because he could DO stuff to you!"

Dopey started snorting with laughter in the backseat. "Yeah because everyone wants to do something to that dog!"

I turned around and sucker punched him in the stomach. Bastard.

**Jake's POV**

I felt my face redden at Brad's comment about Suze's looks, because of course I would love to do stuff to her...But I must remember she is my sister damnit. Anyway thank God those two didn't notice how red I was, because Suze was beating Brad to a pulp, as he was trying to drag her into the back to pull her hair out.

"GUYS! I'm trying to drive here! Stop rocking the car- "

Oh. My. God.

Fuckadoodledoo. Turning around to glance at them, Brad had pulled Suze so she was sort of leaning over him, but because her seatbelt was still on, she was still in her seat, wriggling about while she was punching Brad. But all that wriggling had lifted her skirt quite far up. Far enough so if I bent my head I could see her underwear. She wasn't even wearing those see-through tights, but no at all tights in fact. I felt myself going hard almost immediately. I never thought Suze would be the kind of person to wear thongs, but apparently she was. Red ones at that.

SHIT. I swerved the car, missing an old woman by metres; I had been too engrossed in my sister's underwear! Fuck, fuck, fuck I'm gonna go to hell. I just know it.

Fuck. Why the shitting hell did Suze have to dress like that anyway? I know it's not even a really short skirt like Kelly and her little mutant followers, but come on. Any glimpse of Suze's leg turns me on big time. And I had just seen more than her leg. And LIKED it. I hate how Suze can manipulate my feelings, and my penis!

"Suze! Stop bloody getting on Brad and get in your seat and pull your skirt down, I don't want people to think my sister's a slut ok?" She automatically pulled herself away from Brad, pulled her skirt down and covered her legs with her hands.

Then she gave me such a hurt, death glare I felt even shittier.

**Suze's POV**

"Fuck off you bastard. Just get me home and don't fucking talk to me." I was so hurt. And I don't think it's too dramatic to say my heart was breaking. He obviously didn't like me in the way that, for a split second, I thought he might. And he effectively called me a slut. _So_ not what you would call a girl who you like.

Great. Just Great.

At least I had silenced Dopey, who was groaning in the back. Typical, can't taken any pain. And he calls himself a wrestler.

But seriously, okay it's pretty clear Jake doesn't like me like that, in the way I like him. As if it could go anywhere anyway. But to call me a slut? To call his step-sister a slut? Now I was getting over being hurt, I was so mad. So, so mad. And anyone who knows me knows not to get me mad.

I guess that doesn't mean he doesn't know me. But whatever. Like I care what he thinks about me. I'm just going to go out and have fun with Paul on Friday. And hopefully get back at Jake. Grr I hate him.

But at the same time, I can't.


	4. Dressing Up

**Hellooooo I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm on a roll now so I'm already putting up another chappie just for you my sexy bunnies. I hope you're impressed **

**Suze's POV**

For the rest of the week I tried to have the least contact with Jake as possible, ignoring him and spending most of my time in my room, or out with CeeCee and Adam. When I did have to speak to him, I managed to cut it down to one or two words. I just wasn't in the mood to be near him, and it was better for me because it didn't hurt so much when I remembered his 'slut' comment.

"Thank God the weeks almost over!" CeeCee plonked herself down on the table, slamming her books so hard that my pasta almost jumped out of its container. "I can't wait for the party tomorrow but we HAVE to go shopping after school today Simon. I have no idea what to wear and you need to tell me!"

I opened my mouth to object but she cut me off. "Don't give me that crap about your mall phobia Simon. We're going shopping and that's final. I want something that says elegant, and sophisticated, but at the same time incredibly slutty and available. In fact I'm not too worried about elegant!" We both laughed.

"Seriously though Cee, you gonna try and pull Adam at last? We need to get you something good. Then finally he'll realise what an idiot he's been and ask you out!" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at her.

CeeCee squealed. "Yeah and we need to get _you_ something sexy so that Paul will not just lick his lips, but drool too!" I snorted, yes snorted with laughter and mock-punched her on the arm, just as Adam appeared behind us.

"Hey girly girls, what are you laughing about hmm? And Suze that is a wonderfully delicate snort. So lady-like." He patted me on the head, much like an owner would do to their dog.

Nice.

**Jake's POV**

I'm pretty pissed off with myself to be honest. More than pissed off actually, I'm furious. Why can't I fucking think before I speak? Seriously. I could tell how much that awful 'slut' comment hurt Suze, even before I said the whole sentence. How could I have hurt her like that? I really am a dick.

A dick who's in love with his step-sister. I'm surprised I haven't had a call from Satan congratulating me on how fucked up I am.

And now because of that comment, Suze won't look at me. Or speak to me, unless we're round the dinner table and she has to act as though nothing is wrong. I'm actually quite surprised she hasn't told my Dad, I know she would have mentioned it if Brad had said that to her, instead of me.

Maybe she thinks it's not worth it. _I'm_ not worth it.

The rest of the week college was a blur, as usual. And as usual I kept dozing off in lectures, having the same, shockingly fantastic dream of Suze coming out of the sea. I thought I would become immune to that, but other areas of my body proved my brain wrong. It was getting worse, and by worse I mean I was starting to like her more and more. So much that I even had crazy urges to hide all of her clothes when she was in the shower. And I mean ALL of her clothes, which is a heck of a lot, believe me.

I think I have problems. I'm _crazy. _I would gladly hide all of my step-sister's clothes in order to have the possible chance of seeing her in just a towel.

Fuck, I'm getting a semi just thinking about it!

**Suze's POV**

"Cee please I need to sit down!" I groaned at her, as she ignored me, stuffing several possible dresses into my arms and gesturing for me to go and try them on. "I'm really tired and my feet are hurting because of my new shoes and I _swear_ I can feel a blister growing- "

"Simon I have absolutely no sympathy for you whatsoever. Grow up. We're going to a party and we have to look hot. And I'm not going if you're not going, and you're not going if you don't have a dress so _get trying them on_!" CeeCee literally shrieked the last few words, and I got moving into a dressing room fast- I didn't want to cause a scene, let alone the embarrassment of having your best friend screaming at you in a swanky dress shop.

"Any good?" She called through the door. When I say swanky, I mean that this place was amazingly posh. I was surprised that they hadn't kicked me out due to my holey jeans, but they probably noticed CeeCee flashing her credit card around, so I guess we'd been let off.

Even these dressing room doors were upmarket. They were black, with swirly white patterns painted on, and the dressing rooms themselves were well decorated. They were so big, incorporating a sort of mini-catwalk, with mirrors all over the walls and ceiling, I guess so you could look down your cleavage.

And there was a reasonably sized puffy sofa in every changing room, probably so when you looked at your incredible reflection in the mirrors you had something where you could pass out on, due to how good you looked.

Or in my case, pass out in fright.

"Suze!" CeeCee thumped on the door, getting impatient. "Are any of them any good?" I looked down at the last one that I'd been trying to try on. Trying being the operative word.

"No. They make me look fat and retarded and its squishing my boobs!" I fiddled with the zipper, catching my finger as I struggled out of this stupid dress. "Ouch! Cee please can we just go and get a drink. To renew our energy? Please."

I heard her sighing, but she agreed. "Yeah ok, but only for ten minutes. Then we're launching into dress shopping again!"

"Fine."

…

I'd barely finished my smoothie before CeeCee dragged me out of the ShakeShed, my personal favourite store in the mall.

"Seriously Suze, we really need something to wear." She grimaced. I groaned, but knew she was right. It was the biggest party of the year, so far, and we needed something hot. So that when I walked down my stairs Jake would turn and realise it was me he wanted.

Ahem I mean Paul. Not Jake.

Damnit.

"Okay, I guess you're right Cee. But only if we can get you something slutty for Adam!" We both laughed, as she dragged me into a small boutique I hadn't noticed before.

"No Suze, something slutty for you and Paulie!" I wacked her, but missed, instead getting the male shop assistant.

The _fit_ male shop assistant. Hey, just because I'm in love with my step-brother doesn't mean I don't notice other guys.

"Oops!" I blushed. "S-sorry." Stammering, I tried not to catch CeeCee's eye, I could tell from the way she'd turned her back on me and the fact that her shoulder's were shaking she was in hysterics.

"It's okay," He smiled. "So what were you looking for anyway? I heard something about wanting to 'impress' other men? Well let's see what we can do for you, come this way." He waved me to follow him, and I did, after sending a series of signals to CeeCee, who had finally turned back towards me.

"Here's a few dresses for you darling," the shop assistant handed me about four, and pointed out the dressing rooms to me. "Go and try them on, I'm sure you'll find something sexy to wear," he winked at me, before turning his attention to CeeCee.

I wasn't feeling very confident about the dresses, after all I didn't want to appear a slut, despite mine and Cee's jokes. I tried on three of the four dresses, to no such luck. They just didn't look right, and one was a weird orange colour, really not my thing.

However, as I pulled on the last, final dress, it seemed so perfect. True, it was red and I was going for a black dress, but I just didn't care. It was amazing. And red was sure to make me stand out. The only problem was it showed quite a lot of cleavage. As in some of the side of my breasts.

"Darling are there any that you like?" The shop assistant knocked on my door. Such a nice change from CeeCee's thumping.

"I'm not sure…" I called slowly, then unlooked the door so he could look. "What do you think?" I did a small twirl so he could see all of it, and heard someone gasp, Cee was looking out of her dressing room.

"Oh my God!" She squealed. "Suze that dress is awesome! Paul is going to have a FIT when he sees you in that. You're getting it aren't you? Please say you are. You look incredible."

I bit my lip, unsure and looked at the shop assistant for advice. He just nodded and smiled. "Definitely. You'll stun everyone in that little number. Seriously, get it." I looked over at my reflection once again.

And reached for my money. I'm not vain or anything, but I must say I looked good. More than good. Hot. Ohhh yeaah.

**Hope you enjoyed it! More to come sooon, I'm being a very good girl updating so much aren't I? :)**

**If you click on my profile you'll find a couple of links that show what Suze's and CeeCee's dresses are like. I know I haven't described CeeCee's dress yet, but it's so you can get an idea of what they'll be wearing.**

**xxxx**


	5. Party Time

**Wahooo yes another chapter **** sorry it's taken a bit long to post, but I had loads of work and yes, I was lazy XD Sooo I will also be updating Sex Education and Falling In Love With Paul Slater soon as well so keep looking out for that **

**And now…on with the story!**

**Suze's POV**

Okay, so I've always laughed at Kelly and her posse spending so much time at the salon and spa- I mean, surely you can just do it yourself at home? But when CeeCee decided to drag me there on the day before Debbie's party, I changed my mind. I loved it. I loved the fact that all the stylists and everyone were crowding around you, painting your nails, doing your hair, giving you massages. It's not to say I'm going to spend as much time there as Kelly, but I could definitely live with going there once a month maybe.

I came out of the salon waxed, plucked, shaved, exfoliated, dyed, painted and massaged.

And I felt good.

The hairdresser had given me a slightly darker colour, and when my hair caught the light it appeared to have a tinge of red, plus it had been straightened then curled into a relaxed tassels, much like Mary-Kate and Ashley's.

Not that I watch them anymore or anything. Okay maybe just Holiday in the Sun. Oh and New York Minute.

Ahem. Anyway. Mooooving on…

So basically I thought I looked bloody hot. Much better than I normally did, and hey I'm no dog or anything. When I slipped on my dress just before Paul picked me up, I took a look at myself in the mirror and smiled. My blood red finger and toe nails were the exact colour of my dress, and I added a simple rose clip either side of my hair to create a slightly different, yet casual look.

I then pulled on my lovely, lovely to DIE for shoes. They were black high heels, but the heel was quite chunky and they had ribbons that tied round my ankles and legs, keeping them on. And they went amazingly well with my dress.

Just then I heard the doorbell ring, and Mum's voice as she answered, followed my Pauls. Grabbing my purse, I swiftly checked I had money, my phone and my house keys, quickly gave my lips a dash of red lipstick, smiled widely at my reflection like a crazy person and ran- okay more like tottered considering my heels- downstairs to meet Paul.

"Seriously Suze I can't get over how hot you look" Paul whispered into my ear as we were leaving the restaurant. "You look so sexy in that dress."

I smiled secretly to myself. "Thanks. You clean up good yourself," I teased him and he mock pouted at me. "Thanks for dinner again, it was really nice."

And it was. Initially I was worried we wouldn't have that much to talk about, but Paul and I hit it off great. We talked about everything, from films to sport, food to art, and he honestly made me forget about Jake for quite long periods of time.

Until I thought about him again. Like now. Obviously.

"So sexy…" Paul placed a hand on my bum. "You sure you want to go to the party? Coz my parents aren't home which means I have to go back to a lonely, empty house." He winked at me and I swallowed.

"Er…" I wasn't really sure what to say. I mean, yeah I could go back with him, heck I _wanted_ to go back, but I liked Jake. A small part of my mind was urging me to forget Jake, forget all about my stupid stepbrother and just go back with Paul, become part of Paul's life but an even smaller part of my mind told me no, stick with Jake.

To be honest I was confused. And, to be even more honest, this happened a lot.

"Tell you what," I moved closer to Paul. "Why don't we go to the party, I was gonna meet up with CeeCee and then we'll see how it goes from there," I raised my eyebrows suggestively. I wasn't lying. I would see how it went from there. But I wanted Cee's advice on this matter in hand. Without of course telling her about Jake. She thinks I'm weird enough as it is.

**Jake's POV**

Fuck. I was drunk as shit. I'd been out to several pubs with a crowd of guys from college, including Zac and Josh, and somehow we'd ended up at a random house party. I recognised quite a few people, but I was so out of it I couldn't recall their names or anything.

Deciding to sit down and nurse my fuzzy head, I spotted some girl in a blackish dress, and at a closer look I recognised her at least, as a friend of Suze's. I started to sober up after that, deciding that if Suze's friend was here, there was a pretty good change she could be too, and searched for her instead of searching for more booze.

**Suze's POV**

"Suze!" I saw CeeCee running to greet me as Paul and I stepped through Debbie's front door and into the party. "Thank God you're here! Oh hey Paul!" She wiggled her eyebrows at me as he smiled at her politely.

He then placed his hand on my bare shoulder and said "I'll get us some drinks", although he had to literally yell at me, due to the music blaring out amazingly loud. As I watched him get swallowed up my everyone grinding away at each other, I turned to CeeCee and complemented her on her dress.

"It's so nice!" I shouted in her ear.

"Yeah!" She shouted back. "We'll have to remember that shop, and that fit shop assistant!" We both laughed. "So…how's Paulie then?" Cee wiggled her eyebrows again, and I filled her in about his invitation of staying at his house. She looked unsure, and bit her lip.

"I don't know Suze, it's not like you know that much about him. Besides what's the rush? Maybe just see how it goes tonight. I mean, you don't have to _do_ anything with him if you do go back with him do you? You can just say no." I guess she did have a point.

"Yeah, thanks Cee" I smiled. "Right, where's Adam?"

The rest of the evening was a blur, all I really remember is drinking so much- Paul kept bringing me glass after glass of alcohol. Beer, wine, vodka and coke. I have no idea how much I drank, but as I don't usually drink it was pretty easy to get drunk quite quickly. At some point in the evening, Paul pulled me onto the dance floor and we started grinding like all the other couples, and I guess it was the alcohol because I was really starting to get into it, to get into Paul. And when I mentioned this to him with no hesitation, he grinned his amazing crooked grin, held me closer to him for a second then, wrapping his arm around my waist, led me upstairs.

**Jake's POV**

I'd seen Suze. With that bloody Paul guy. Only for a second but still, it was enough to want to get another beer, and sulk in a corner with it until I thought it was time to make sure she was going to get home. I must have dozed off for a sec, because when I next checked my watch it was 1.30am, the party still going on full pelt, with no Suze in sight but that bastards car still parked in the drive.

Right. Well it was time to get her home. Thank God I had an good enough excuse to talk to her, for her to acknowledge me for the first time this week. Getting up out of my corner, I asked a girl who I kinda recognised as another friend of Suze's, who told me the last she'd seen of Suze was dancing with some guy. Just as she was telling me this, Josh appeared out of nowhere, and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Heeey Jakey boy! Where's you beeeeeen?" He was clearly even more drunk than me.

"Nothing Josh I'm tryn'a find my sister. You seen her at all?" I pushed his arm impatiently off me and waited for his answer.

"Yeah man! Upstairs with this guy I think. Don't think you should interrupt though dude, I axidently walked in on them and they're getting it on quite heavily so…."

Wait.

What?

Suze. My Suze. In a bedroom. At a party. With another guy. With that bastard. That fucking rich bastard shit. I didn't hear anymore of what Josh said, but merely shoved him out of the way, and pounded up the stairs, intent of pounding _his_ face out.

**Suze's POV**

"Mmm Paul…" I moaned, his hands travelling all over my body and lingering on my breasts, his fingers massaging my nipples beneath my dress and bra. "It feels…so good."

I felt him chuckle as he kissed and suckled on my neck, making me moan louder. "What Suze, you like that baby?" I nodded. "You want some more? What do you want me to do to you babe?" He whispered in my ear, which half tickled and half turned me on even more.

"I want you…please…."I trailed off as his hands moved over my stomach and kept on moving downwards.

"You want me to what baby? You want me to do this?" Paul placed his hand over my thigh, running upwards until he went under my dress and reached my underwear. With one quick movement, he pulled my panties aside and rubbed my clit, causing me to take a sharp breath.

"Oh God…..that feel's good." I moaned in his ear, and felt his hardened length press into my thigh through his trousers. With his other hand, he slowly removed my panties, pulling them down both of my legs until they were off, and threw them on the floor.

"Mmm that's sexy Suze." And it did feel sexy, liberating in fact to have on a dress with no underwear. Then Paul moved his hand so his finger was pressed against my opening for a slight second, until he thrust it inside me, quickly adding a second finger. I could tell I was almost there, almost at my climax until, ever so quickly, Paul pulled away and jumped back from me, just as the door of the bedroom we were in opened with a bang.

In strode Jake, his eyes glinting with anger like crazy aimed on Paul, drew back his arm and smashed his fist into Paul's face.

I was so fucked.

**Wow! What's going to happen? And is Jake gonna realise Suze doesn't have her underwear on? Hint Hint!**

**Thanks for reading, and I'd appreciate it if you'd take the time to review, it really encourages me to write more if I know I've pleased my readers!**

**Vampirekisses1901 xxxxx**


	6. Where's Your Underwear?

**I realise I haven't updated in a while, so sorry about that…**

**Jake's POV**

My fist connected with the bastard's perfect pretty boy face, causing him to fall right in front of me, and I noticed with satisfaction that he was bleeding heavily. Hopefully, I thought, I had at least broken his nose. Glancing up at Suze I noticed she was struggling with pulling down her dress, whilst eyeing the corner of the room with trepidation, making me do the same thing.

No joke, I physically felt ice forming in my blood.

Her underwear.

In the corner of the room.

Not on her.

Taken off by that bastard.

Bastard.

Bastard.

Bastard.

The words echoed in my head and I let out a deep breath that I hadn't remembered holding, gulping gratefully at the oxygen entering my lungs, whilst feeling my anger at Paul spreading through my heart and limbs with the oxygen and mixing in with the alcohol. I hated him. Hated him so much, with a passion I'd never experienced before and to tell the truth, it scared me how much I wanted to hurt him.

It scared me that I gave into this feeling, all of a sudden finding myself launching at Paul, grabbing his hair and titling his bleeding face to look at me with one hand, curling the other into a fist and punching him with the intention to make him hurt as much as I was hurting, knowing he had almost had Suze, my Suze, to himself.

With the intention to kill.

"You fucker!" I screamed at him as I used him as a punching bag. "How fucking dare you lay your hands on her! Bastard!" I kept yelling as I bashed Paul around, like the crazy, fucked-up guy I was.

I was in love with my step-sister, and the moment she finds a date I bash his head in. Nice. It was then that I felt a hand on my shoulder, gentle at first but when I didn't react, Suze started shaking me, yelling at _me_ and trying to shove me away from Paul. I ignored her until she shouted at what a bastard _I_ was being, and with one last strong shove she managed to tear me away from Paul, rolling on top of me and keeping me pinned under her so I couldn't go back to killing her date.

Well obviously that did stop me from killing her said date. She was actually on top of me, by choice- well okay probably not choice just a last resort- but she was on _top of me._

It was then I remembered she wasn't wearing any underwear. Just a short, sexy dress.

_Shit._ I could feel myself going hard almost immediately after that thought. Which wouldn't freak her out _too_ much.

Her step-brother getting an erection at the fact that his step-sister was straddling him, minus her underwear.

She was going to think I was a crazed sex freak! Or worse, not talk to me because she had guessed that I liked her in a way that wasn't appropriate.

Fuck.

**Suze's POV**

Okay.

Was it me or did Jake get quite…

…firm?

One moment I was trying to pull him away from his mission of killing Paul, the next I was straddling him and I swear, I honestly do that I felt him go _hard._

Seriously. No joke. It felt exactly like Paul had a few moments ago. Well maybe not exactly, maybe slightly harder. And bigger. And…

I moaned softly as I unconsciously pressed myself into Jake, not really thinking what I was doing, I just knew it felt good. So good.

However, I was unceremoniously interrupted in my feelings by Jake, who froze as I pressed myself closer to him, and I suddenly remembered that he was not _some guy_ who I could grind into, not someone I could let out I had feelings for, but my step-brother.

My step-brother who I now straddled. Pressing myself into his body. Oh but wait, it gets better. I had no underwear on. How I could have forgotten that little detail I have no idea. It's just, it felt so good. He felt so good, and all I wanted was to have his warm body pressed close against me, allowing me to feel every crevice of it, wanting him to be inside me…

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt Jake place his big, calloused hands on my hips and pull me gently closer to him. I looked down, shocked, but couldn't stop my moan as it escaped my lips, mingling with his and I rolled my hips in response, capturing a louder groan from the man beneath me. All thoughts that he was my step-brother shot out of my head as Jake moved is hands lower, over the hem of my dress where he paused, before gliding back to my hips. He did this a couple of times, as our grinding against each other got harder and faster, and I closed my half lidded eyes, not thinking, just feeling.

Suddenly, instead of moving his hands back over my dress, Jake dipped beneath the hem and started to slide his hands painfully slow up my naked thighs, and inching towards my centre. The sharp intake of breath that came from my lips was enough to break the trance, to break whatever it was. My step-brother snatched his hands away from me, as though my skin was on fire and rolled me over so he could push me away from him. I caught sight of a weird look in his eyes, terror, confusion and something I couldn't quite make out. But it was definitely not good.

_Shit,_ I thought. What on earth had I done? What on earth had we been _doing?_ My heart was pounding away in my chest, blood mixing with panic and causing it to surge round my body. Jake gestured wildly to my forgotten underwear strewn over the other side of the room whilst running a hand through his already messed up hair. I think he was drunk. In fact I _hope_ he was drunk. I most certainly did not want him remembering any of this, it would be _embarrassing, humiliating_…

…it would take away the last ounce of pride that I had left.

But at the same time, the more wilder part of my brain was questioning _why,_ as Jake dragged me away from Paul, _why_ as he roughly pulled me downstairs, _why_ as he shoved me roughly into a taxi he'd signalled. _Why_ had he done that back to me? I could feel myself establishing the idea that he liked me, but wouldn't allow myself to carry on formulating that thought, as I knew I would be so disappointed when it turned out he didn't. I mean, look at his slut comment! Like anyone calls a girl he supposedly fancies a slut.

Anyway, the taxi sped us off home, him and I sitting as far away from each other as possible, on either side of the cab. I guess the cab driver must have felt the tension (SEXUAL…SEXUAL!) between us, as he popped in a CD and the calming sounds of classical music wafted through the car. I've never been able to stomach that kind of music much, but I must say it did calm me down a lot.

What was left of the evening- or early hours of the morning was horrible. Even worse than the ride home. I don't remember much, being so tired and all, but what I do remember was that Jake, my stupid step-brother, was an utter bastard.

_Is_ an utter bastard. Guess what? He told mum and Andy. Not about what we did, oh no. But about me and _Paul._ That's right.

How he found me and Paul together in a _room_. How when he intervened he spotted my underwear _not on me._ How he through Paul off me, saved me from being _ravished_ by some _evil monster_ and brought me straight home.

Needless to say, my Andy went ballistic. My mum was calmer, I guess she was relieved I'd found a guy who wanted me and that I wasn't secretly a lesbian. Well anyway, I was from then on grounded, stuck, held against my will. _Imprisoned._

I hated my step- brother. So, so much.

But he did feel kinda nice beneath me.


	7. Jealous Jake

**Okaaay guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. My computer got a virus and deleted all the other chapters of the story I was planning to upload, so I just got disheartened and couldn't be bothered to continue for a bit. But I'm back now and back on track****, and here's a longer chapter than I normally write to say sorry :)**

**Suze's POV**

Every day was so mundane. Get up. Go to school. Come home. Do homework. Go to bed. Being grounded sucks. And you know who sucks even more? That's right, my stupid _bastard_ of a step-brother Jake. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm still totally, _sickeningly_ in love with him, but seriously. How could he tell my Mom and Andy about me and Paul? It's all his stupid fault I'm not allowed any social life for a MONTH. Who does he think he is anyway, grinding himself up against me like he wants to hook up with me, and the next act like a totally paranoid telltale of a brother. I hate him.

I seriously do.

What made it worse when Paul finally came back to school after Jake had so ceremoniously killed my date, was that I had to go and apologize to Paul for my step-brothers behaviour. I mean, come on it wasn't _my _fault. I was game for Paul. But then stupid Jake had to stupid barge in AGAIN just as I was beginning to think I could get over him for Paul. But no, Jake wouldn't have that.

Let's just say, it was embarrassing to have to go up to Paul, who supported a black eye and tape on his nose, surrounded by girls, to say I was sorry about what my step-brother did to him. Kelly and her posse who enclosed him looked at me like I was a maggot they'd found in their corn dogs.

Nevertheless, Paul was actually pretty chill about the whole thing, thank God. He even shook off Kelly and her gang as I started to apologize, took me by the arm to a more secluded spot in the Mission and sat us down on a bench so we could talk without anyone overhearing.

"Seriously Paul", I started to say. "I really am so, so sorry about all this," I winced as I gestured towards his painful looking wounds. "My step-brother is a total dick, he takes protecting me way too far-"

"Yeah he does." Paul laughed and I was surprised he could find anything humorous at all about the situation. "Suze, babe I think I know why your brother is over protective. He's obviously never had a sister and especially not one as hot as you."

I blushed as Paul continued, "And to be honest, I think he likes you as more than a sister. I mean, I can see it in the way he looks at you, and the way he looks at me as though I'm scum. He fancies you Suze."

Okay.

WHAAAAAT?

Paul glanced at my incredulous expression as I burst out "NO NO NO. There is NO WAY he could like me!"

I frowned. No way could Jake return my feelings. He's been pretty shitty towards me lately, and that is so not how you treat someone who you like. Or love. But obviously Jake cannot love me. There is no absolute way.

Unless…well he wasn't a bastard to me all the time. Just the times that involved other guys. So maybe…maybe Paul was right.

_God Suze, Paul is NOT right. Jake does not return your feelings, okay? He's just playing the protective brother card a bit too much._

Paul was nodding by this time. "I honestly think he does Suze. I mean, okay I get that brothers are protective over their hot sisters-" I blushed harder. "-and that they probably would feel the need to beat up any guy who had his hand up their sister's dress but Jake wouldn't look at you the way he does if he didn't like you, at least a tiny bit."

I didn't hear the last part of what Paul was saying, as I was busying remembering what it felt like to have Paul's hand up my dress. I felt hot, both from arousal and embarrassment. I was sure my face resembled a strawberry by now.

Paul knew what I was thinking about, and he smirked, then winked at me. "You wanna try it again? I know your brother won't be bursting in on us in my bedroom."

Oh. My. _God._ Did Paul just give me an invitation to have SEX with him? I think he just did. As I was debating how to reply to this invite, I glanced around us, and saw the girls that had been surrounding Paul before he took me off looking straight at us. They looked pissed, to be blunt about it. We were too far away for them to make out what we were saying, but it was pretty obvious what Paul had just asked me, judging by his winking and smirking. He was hitting on me, and the girls had realized.

If looks could kill, I seriously think I would have died about 12 times by now. And I'm not even exaggerating.

"Eerrrm." I turned my attention back to the hottie sitting next to me, who still sported a sexy smirk. I really didn't know what to say to him. Did I wanna have sex with him? I didn't know. I mean, he turned me on yeah, especially at that house party last Friday, and if Jake hadn't interrupted I do think I would have followed through. And I think Paul knew this too. But, no matter how much I liked Paul, he didn't turn me on as much as Jake did. Nor did I feel as strongly about Paul as I did Jake.

Then again, Jake had been a bastard to me, whereas Paul had been, well, Paul. And hadn't I vowed to get over Jake? A relationship with Paul might be the answer to the situation with Jake. I mean, even I knew I couldn't have a proper relationship with my step-brother. People would judge, big time. And how on earth would I be able to tell my Mom, or Andy?

So I sucked it up, closed Jake off in my mind and gave Paul a dazzling smile. "Sure", I replied. "That would be fun, but I don't want to be the only person losing their clothes this time round."

Even as I said it, it felt weird. But oh well. I'm made my promise with myself, and I was determined to follow it through.

Until I remembered something.

Paul noticed my face fall as I remembered, and asked what was wrong. "I'm grounded," I explained, cursing Jake under my breath. "He told my Mom about me, and lack of underwear. So I can't go out for like a month."

"Ahhh." Paul bit his lip. "Well, we'll just have to wait 'til then won't we baby? And I can always sneak in through your window." He winked again, then started to get up as the bell rang for end of break.

"It will all work out Suzie," Paul took my hand as I stood up from where we had been sitting. "In the mean time…you'll officially go out with me won't you?" He grinned expectantly, making me feel as though I couldn't reply with anything but smile back, and answer with "Of course I will."

So. I now had a boyfriend. And a step-brother who I fancied more than my new boyfriend. I was so screwed.

I didn't tell my family about my new boyfriend, but they found out eventually. From Brad, to be more specific. We were all sitting down, eating dinner that Andy had cooked for us, when he decided to drop the bomb.

"Suze has got a boyfriend" Brad said simply, meanly smirking at me, knowing full well it would open up a ton of questions, namely from my mother…

…who squealed with delight and dropped her fork in excitement, before starting to ask her million questions which I knew she would have.

My Mom wasn't the only one to drop her cutlery however. As soon as Brad let the cat out of the bag, Jake's knife fell out of his hand with a cutter, although no-one seemed to notice as they were all staring at me and my Mom in amusement. _I_ did though. _I_ noticed.

**Jake's POV**

Okay. What?

Did I just hear correctly?

She had a what now?

SUZE HAD A BOYFRIEND? SUZE HAD THAT SCUMMING PERVERED RICH KID AS A BOYFRIEND? …at least I assumed it was him, unless she gets around. Of course she doesn't get around.

She'd better not be…

So anyway, as Suze proceeded to answer her Mom's hundreds of questions, I found out that it was indeed Paul. The guy who had his hand up my sister's dress. Honestly, I had never hated anyone more than I did right now, and generally I don't hate on anyone. Paul though, Paul I could hate on.

And did.

But there was nothing I could do. I mean, even my Dad and Helen weren't exactly disapproving; I just guess they were pleased she wasn't messing around with some random guy at the party last Friday, but that it had actually meant something. God I hope it hadn't meant something though. She was clearly still hurt about my behaviour towards her, and me telling my Dad and her Mom about her antics last week, so maybe, I hoped, maybe she was going out with him to piss me off? Her way of saying 'fuck you Jake.'

I wish she would fuck me though.

_Oh my God now is not the time you sick pervert!_

Truthfully though, I do think it's mostly all my fault. Okay, it was _all_ my fault. I _know _I've been acting like such a bastard towards her, but it's only because she makes me feel the way I do, and I can't very well act on my feelings can I? So what better plan do I have than to act exactly the opposite to how I'm feeling? Although, thinking about it my plan has turned out to be pretty shitty. Look at it this way, I've been a total bastard to the girl I like, who now I'm almost certain hates me, in turn persuading her to get a boyfriend to piss me off.

I've really planned this to perfection…

…_NOT!_

Maybe, I thought, maybe I should just make it up to her. Forget about what it looked like, or worrying about showing my feelings towards my step-sister, and just be nice for once. I mean, I can be nice to Suze. I've done it plenty of times before. True, that was before Paul came along and brought out my crazed, jealous side of me, but still. I'm sure I can do it.

As I was busy formulating this new plan, I decided to put it to practice at once, and started collecting up my family's dirty dishes that they were finished with. I knew it was Suze's turn to load the dishwasher, but hey, I'm turning over a new leaf. I can be nice to her. And helpful to her.

_And satisfy her in bed._

Shaking any remaining naughty thoughts out my head, I started towards the kitchen and the dishwasher, just as Suze interrupted my flow.

"Jake," Her voice was like acid and I winced. It stung. "It's my turn to load the dishwasher."

Taking a deep breath, I turned towards her and smiled, "I know Suze, but I thought I'd just help you out that's all. It's only a few dishes after all, you can sit there and I'll do it if you want."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I can do that. I'm not helpless you know." She got up so fast to collect the remaining dishes that her chair made an awful sound as it skimmed along the floor, wood on tile.

"I can take care of myself." Suze looked at me pointedly and I suddenly had a feeling we weren't talking about the dishes anymore.

Before I could reply however, her Mom intervened with a smile, gushing "Oh both of you stop arguing, Suze I think its lovely that Jake offered to help. He's a true gentlemen! Now go and load the dishwasher!"

I felt my face redden as I heard Suze's Mom describe me as a gentlemen, God knows what she would say if she knew I'd been grinding against her daughter last Friday night. Minus underwear on Suze's part. Needless to say, I don't think she'd be too thrilled, and I got myself out of the dining room and into the kitchen fast before my expression could deceive me.

**Suze****'s POV**

As Jake rushed off into the kitchen, I followed him angrily, determined to show him how irritated I was and found him hurriedly stacking the plates into the dishwasher.

"I wonder what my Mom would say if she knew how much of a gentleman you really were last Friday night?" I sneered at my step-brother, inviting him to respond. I didn't care if I was being nasty, he had been nasty to me for so long now, and just because he decided to do the dishes for me, I wasn't very well going to back down now.

Even if he ignored me like he was doing this very second.

"So…" I carried on. "Should I tell my Mom about you groping me? All because you were jealous I was getting felt up and you weren't? Do you even KNOW what getting felt up is like? Obviously not because you are some stupid bastard, who sleeps all day through college and pervs on some poor innocent gir-"

"HEY!" Jake stood up fast, glaring at me with his fists clenched and eyes blazing. Hmm. So at least I'd evoked a reaction. Albeit a very scary one. A bit too scary for what I was going for. Oh well, it would do.

At least I could get into a proper argument with him.

"I do NOT perve on girls!" He stressed, his eyes still firing death balls at me.

"Errr…correct me if I'm wrong BRO, but I believe you did." I stepped towards Jake. "You felt me up at that party, REMEMBER? Or were you so out of it you mixed me up with the other girls you were trying to get off with?"

Jake also took a step towards me, shortening the distance between us and responded angrily, with "Excuse me SIS, but I seem to also remember YOU getting on top of ME and wriggling all over my body! Somehow I don't think that's appropriate do yo-"

Closing the gap between us, we were nose to nose at I looked straight into his eyes and hissed "Yes because you were trying to kill my date because obviously you're jealous that-" I abruptly stopped speaking, as Jake had placed his hand rather roughly underneath my chin, and held it there, along with my gaze.

When he spoke, his tone of voice was much softer than it had been throughout our heated conversation. "You're right Suze. I am jealous."

And then he kissed me.

Oh it wasn't gentle and romantic if that's what you're thinking. It was rough and violent, but that didn't stop me from taking any time to respond to his hot kisses. My mind had gone numb, I couldn't think, or even comprehend that Jake, _Jake_ was kissing me, my body just acted on its own accord. My lips parted immediately, needing no persuasion and his tongue invaded my mouth, as if it was his territory to claim. As I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back as passionately as he was kissing me, he growled and sent vibrations through my body, while simultaneously forcing me backwards so he had me trapped between the counter and his embrace. Suddenly I felt his hands on my bum, lifting me up to place me on the counter in sitting position, and my legs unconsciously fell apart to make room for Jake to stand between them. His hands were everywhere now, running all over my body as my own dipped beneath his shirt to feel his perfectly toned washboard abs. Jake then placed both of his hands on either of my thighs, running them up and down, arousing me so end when he got to the waistband of my jeans and started to tease my zipper down, enabling him to feel my silk underwear.

"Suze!" On hearing my Mom's voice and her footsteps coming closer Jake and I sprang apart like we'd been hit by lightening. I jumped down off the counter and turned towards the dishwasher, continuing to load the plates while Jake cleared his throat nervously and quickly disappeared, I assume, to his room.

"Suze," My Mom entered the kitchen. "Haven't you done those plates yet? We were getting impatient waiting for our desert. Do you want some?" She lifted up the strawberry cheesecake that Andy had prepared, and I shook my head. I couldn't eat that now! I couldn't eat anything. Or do anything. I couldn't even think straight after those rough, hot kisses I'd just secretly shared with my _step-brother._

What on earth had just happened? _What had happened?_

**I hope you liked it! Please review, it makes me want to write and update much faster! Thank you to all my readers who have stuck with this story since **_**last year!**_** I feel so awful that I've let you down by not updating in an absolute AGE, but I promise I will update at LEAST once a week from now on.**


End file.
